1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tubular connections, comprising pin and box members threaded together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,183, issued Jan. 5, 1988, I disclose a conical thread configuration for rapid makeup connection. That connection is particularly suitable for sections of large diameter pipe used in the offshore drilling industry. These pipes are used for well casings, well conductors and other purposes. It is important to be able to make up these connections rapidly because of the motions of the floating vessel.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,183, the threaded configuration will make up in less than one turn, and in the preferred embodiment one-fourth of a turn. Each set of threads includes multiple separate threads, each starting separately for rapid make up. Each thread has abutting load flanks, inclined stabbing flanks, and cylindrical, truncated crests.